


Lollipops

by MissSansLee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes Big Bang, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSansLee/pseuds/MissSansLee
Summary: Bucky decides to quit smoking because of Steve's asthma.This is not my idea, I saw it on Tumblr a while ago and wanted to write for it. Any other ideas for one shots? Let me know! Enjoy!-S





	Lollipops

A deep breath rattles the younger man's lungs, turning his pale cheeks pink. He takes another deep breath through his nose and releases it through his mouth. “Fucking asthma”He wheezes. His clammy palm is pressed against Bucky's shoulder as he tries to keep himself steady. 

“That's it, Stevie.” Bucky says. “In and out. You've got this.” He subconsciously slows his breathing like it will help Steve catch his. 

“Can you,” -wheeze- “can you put out your cigarette please?” Steve's hair falls in front of his face. Bucky's eyes are the size of saucers as he scrambles to put out the small cigarette. 

“Sorry, Pal, I didn't realize.” The brunet says. The smaller man takes in a few labored breaths before they even out. “You good now?”

Steve nods his head as his friend decides to throw his pack over the railing of their balcony. 

“What are you doing!” Steve exclaims. “You just bought those!” 

Bucky shrugs. “Should probably quit. It's not good for either of us.”

***

The next time Bucky is at the store, he opts for a large handful of lollipops instead of a pack of cigarettes. The cashier gives him an odd look at first, seeing as he bought all of the cherry flavor but didn't say anything. On the way back to his and Steve's apartment, he decides that he likes the taste of lollipops better than cigarettes. 

“Hey, I'm home!” He calls out as he shuts the door behind him. The white stick bobs slightly as he talks. 

“Thought you were going to quit.” Steve says, gesturing to the white stick resting on Bucky's lips. 

“This isn't a smoke, Stevie.” The oldest responds. He pulls the candy out of his mouth. “Bought a bunch of suckers instead.” 

The blond watches as his friends lips curl around the red candy. His lungs rattle slightly as his breath hitches. He can't help but watch Bucky's mouth. 

'Guess his suckers aren't so good for me either.’

-S


End file.
